The present invention relates to a device for transluminal implantation of a substantially tubular, radially expansible stent.
Devices for transluminal implantation of expanding stents or prostheses are previously known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,152 describes a device enabling transluminal implantation of self-expanding stents. The device described in said U.S. patent shows excellent performance in regard to enabling implantation of prostheses or stents in for example blood vessels or other ducts in living animal bodies. Said U.S. patent exemplifies operation with prostheses or stents of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,771. This particular type of prostheses for use in transluminal implantation comprises a flexible tubular body composed of a braided arrangement of flexible thread elements involving free ends at the axial extremes of the prostheses. Although the present invention is not limited to transluminal implantation of the type of prostheses or stents disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,771, the present invention will be illustrated with special reference to such stents. In practical operation it has been found that handling such stents in connection with transluminal implantation thereof involves practical problems related to particularly the rear or proximal end of the stent and its association with the implantation device. Thus, it has been found that radial observation openings may be needed in the concentric tubes involved in connection with the implantation procedure in order to properly locate the stent before its release at the site of implantation. Such observation openings result in practical complications due to interaction with the rear end of the stent which may result in operational problems and even failure to provide for proper implantation.